


Christmas Dinner

by Staymay5



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymay5/pseuds/Staymay5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is a time to be with the people you love. Even if time travel is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> To my dear River ;p hope you enjoy this Christmas fluff partially narrated by River.

_It was the night before Christmas, and deep in my cell I received a blue letter and thought ‘well… well.. well…’_

 

“Clara,” a distinctly Scottish voice rang out through their small flat. He was early, which used to be strange for him, but these days it really wasn’t too much rare occurrence.

Sleepily the short brunette trudged into the room, “too early come back later.”

The Doctor sighed shaking his head at the state of her dishevelment, “really you plan on traversing the Universe in you nightshirt? You could at least brush your hair.”

The comment caused her to bristle as she attempted to focus making her coffee, “no, the only thing I plan on doing at the moment is making coffee. So shoo you big stick insect.”

“But I’ve already made plans,” he stated fidgeting with the knickknacks on her coffee table, “we’re meeting up with people so you might want to try to look decent- or not, which ever, your life.”

Before one could so much as say Raxacoricofallapatorius she was in front of him peering up at his face, “friends? Or just people? Because were always meeting up with people, so that would be misleading, you know?”

“Friends,” he smiled at her softly being mostly truthful.

She met his gaze analyzing him for any suspicious activity, “do I know them? ‘Cause I wouldn’t mind visiting some of the people we met.”

“Met them both,” he shifted awkwardly thrusting his hands into his pockets, “I think you were rather fond of one of them actually.”

“Jealous?” she smirked at him the coffee in her hands forgotten in her excitement.

“As if,” he snorted glad this incarnation wasn’t particularly prone to babbling or blushing.

She smiled that big bright smile that made him tense in anticipation of a hug that might or might not come, “best throw something nice on then, see you in the TARDIS?”

“Sure,” he replied coolly, “and Clara, it might be a little cold so nothing too scandalous.”

She paused in the door before winking at him, “sure thing Doctor.”

 

_The coordinates were set and off in a rush, I set out to make my bow-tie wearing idiot blush._

 

Fifteen minutes later the Doctor stood anxiously fiddling with the TARDIS controls. What was taking Clara so long? Did she get eaten out there? Maybe he should go check on her, it can’t take a human this long to get ready.

“Hey,” she smiled brightly at him walking back into his world. She was beautiful, as always, wearing a twirlly red dress with a green cardigan. Her hair was mostly up, and in curls, which was unusual for her. But his heart lit up to see a recent trinket he’d bought at alien market adorning her hair.

“Hey,” he said moving about the TARDIS to seem more busy than he actually was, “you steal that from one of Santa’s elf’s?”

“I might have,” she smiled back at him wickedly, “sorry they didn’t come in freakishly long bean pole, maybe we could stop off somewhere and see if Legolas has anything you can borrow.”

“Very funny,” he huffed, “we’re going to be late though.”

“But we’re in a time machine,” she raised an eyebrow at him in askance, “so we can’t technically be late, can we?”

“Logistics,” he mumbled visibly waiving her off, “ah here we are.”

She thought about asking him where exactly ‘here’ was, but decided against it, hopping over to the door to have a look for herself instead. Popping the door open she stuck her head out and felt her eyes widen, “it’s beautiful.”

“Aye,” he said smugly, “now hurry up. We don’t want to keep them waiting.”

Her little legs struggled to keep up with his as they traversed down the narrow stone path, “so what is this place anyways? I mean I thought you said we were meeting up with friends, but I don’t think I ever been here before.”

“Of course you haven’t, it’s Ploom Falls about a thousand years in your future,” he explained like it was obvious, tripping up a little only when she linked her arm through his, “they’re meeting us here.”

“Oh,” she mused realizing that was as much as she was going to get. It was a nice walk though; she rested her head against his arm as she examined the pink water sliding over silver cliffs juxtapositioned against a teal sky. It really was lovely in an alien sort of way. She noticed a glass building in the distance they were obviously heading to. Occasionally on the way she’d stop to pick some berries. A few of them got slapped out of her hands by the Doctor, ‘you humans don’t even think before you try sticking things in your mouth, others though he pushed through her moth himself ‘now this one you’ve got to try!’

  
_We landed quite quickly without much care. And I was delighted to see waiting for us an odd little pair._

 

Clara was so caught up in looking at the glass statues in front of the building that she almost didn’t hear the voice behind them.

“Hello sweetie,” River smirked looking a daring as always with her leg peeking out of the dangerously high slit on her red dress. In two long strides she was close enough to press a firm kiss to the Doctors check, “Long time no see it seems.”

“River wait up!” came a well-known voice flailing onto the scene.

Clara’s eyes lit up as her Doctor shook his head. River simply laughed, “you’ll have to forgive him. He’s an idiot, but he’s my idiot.”

“Let me tell you,” he huffed straightening his bow-tie aggressively, “I’m exactly the right amount of idiot!”

“You can say that again,” Clara snarked affectionately.

“Oi,” he exclaimed, “and who exactly are you?”

“I’m the Doctor!” She smirked.

Her grumpy Doctor literally face palmed, “Clara no.”

“I’m- I’m a girl!” He said surprised leaning in to inspect her while River shook her head amusedly.

“A rather cute one at that,” she continued to tease, “kept the sonic though. Although I have to cart it around in my cleavage, you wouldn’t believe how hard it is to get pockets in women’s clothing.”

“Why am I so short?!”

“Fun sized actually, makes it easier to get into trouble,” she rocked back and forth quite pleased with embarrassing her Doctor and confusing the other one, “and this is my companion, John Smith- I know what you’re thinking but it was bound to happen eventually. Trust me it was quite awkward when I showed up at his school and tried to use that alias.”

River raised an eyebrow, “you work at the school.”

“On occasion, out of convince,” he shrugged awkwardly, “took position of Caretaker once. It was no harder than living with otters.”

At that she let out a genuine laugh, “you’re ridiculous.”

“Oi, make him stop,” the floppy haired one complained, “get your companion under control. Only I make my wife laugh.”

“Hear that? You heard the man,” Clara ordered attempting to hold back laughter.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, “yes boss. Come on let’s get going before we lose our reservation.”

 

_So off we went to eat in that glass box. A tiny brunet elf, a bow-tied man, me, and a silver fox._

 

“Well she’s certainly perky,” River laughed, “I’ll give her that.”

“I’ll tell you what she is,” he grumbled, “a pain in my ass.”

River let out a boisterous laugh and sipped her Champaign as she watched the short girl run about the room playing Doctor and annoying her husband, “seems like you have a type.”

“We’re not a couple,” he said instantly his eyebrows standing on end looking particularly owlish.

River smiled because she knew better, “mind if I take her for a spin then?”

“River!” he literally spit his drink across the room and choked on what little of it remained in his mouth.

She laughed and patted his back, “glad something’s will never change. Really Doctor you should know better.”

“That wasn’t nice,” he replied like she cared.

“Guess that makes me naughty then,” she purred, “no matter, I’d rather be on your list than Santa’s anyways.”

He peered down at her noticing the way she draped against him, “you’re too- tall! It’s like being intimate with myself-”

“Like you’ve never done that before,” she laughed linking her arms behind his neck and ignoring the way he stiffened.

“It’s weird,” he frumped, “don’t think this me is into that.”

She laughed, “dance with me.”

“Yeah- no I don’t really do that either,” he mumbled looking down at her.

She tugged him slowly to the dance floor her long limbs leading the way, “we both know that’s a lie.”

“It’s Clara’s fault,” he scoffed, “all her lying has rubbed off on me.”

“If you say so sweetie,” she smiled taking the lead as they danced. The Doctor smiled as well, it was Christmas after all.

At some point they switched off. He could tell River and Clara were making fun of him. He simply shook his head and chuckled a bit. Now to deal with his past self.

“You do realize she’s just having you on, right?” The Doctor asked his younger self seriously, “she’s really my companion.”

“Quite right too Johnny boy, and the fact that you believe that is what really matters,” He smiled patting the Doctors shoulder enthusiastically.

He rolled his eyes but didn’t press the matter farther, “glad to see you two. Me and boss lady ought to be off soon.”

“Quit right too,” the ow-tied man smirked and then wiggled his non-existent eyebrow, “me and my feisty lady should be off as well, lots of fun to have tonight.”

“Good luck with that,” The Doctor smirked as they happily parted ways.

 

_So with that we parted ways. For there was still much to that Christmas day._

 

“So Clara,” he said softly tracing the counsel, “you have a good time.”

She stopped her twirling and smiled at him, “the best. Thank you Doctor.”

“Any reason you lied to him?” he asked in a way he hopped came off as passive and she frowned.

“It was fun and- I guess I just felt any other way would be too hard,” she said softly.

He shrugged, “he won’t remember any of this anyways.”

“But I will,” she said firmly, “thought it was better this way. We got to banter back and forth and you got to enjoy time with your wife.”

“His wife, can’t be married to someone who’s dead,” he stated like it was a fact but his eyes betrayed him.

“You can still love someone who’s dead Doctor, you know that’s okay right?” she said moving close to him her hand hesitating till it settled reassuringly on his arm, “I still love my mom, and Nina Maitland, and the last you… and Danny. See lots of dead people I love.”

He scoffed a bit but Clara could tell he was actually amused, “how about loving the people who are still here, Clara?”

She bit her lip, “I may not be the best at it, but I think they know, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” he breathed looking down at her, “‘course they do boss. Do you- my people, I’m not the best at it either-”

“They know,” she smiled up at him rubbing his arm, “merry Christmas Doctor.”

“Merry Christmas Clara.”

 

_And so with that their TARDIS took flight, with a merry Christmas to all Sweetie and to all a good night._


End file.
